


Irresistible

by ForeverWhelmed



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dick wants what he wants, Enthusiastic Consent, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, and, and has no survival instincts, awful person Slade Wilson, but still, everyone gets what they want, i actually have no idea how to tag this, it's more someone being held at gunpoint, it's simultaneously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverWhelmed/pseuds/ForeverWhelmed
Summary: A hit is put out for Detective Dick Grayson to be raped in his own home. Nightwing sees the contract and decides to leave it up when he sees Deathstroke is the one that took it. Based on an amazing prompt from the DC kinkmeme!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthekeyisking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/gifts).



> SURPRISE! Happy birthday Q!!! I just wish I could've seen your face when you saw this, read the whole fic thinking it was from a random kind person, and then realized your friend wrote it just for you because they think you're amazing.
> 
> I saw this on the kinkmeme a while ago and I thought it was one of the most amazing ideas I'd ever seen and I wanted to write it so bad but I was nervous to try because I've never written anything like this before. But then I saw that it was almost your birthday and I had to! Happy birthday withthekeyisking!!!! I really hope you like it!!!!!
> 
> The title comes from a song by temposhark, I thought it just fit super well!
> 
> Prompt link: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1565182

“There’s a contract out on you.” Oracle said by way of greeting. Nightwing couldn’t resist grinning as the end of his escrima stick slammed into random goon #6’s face.

“Aw, how sweet. It’s been such a long time I was worried they forgot about me.” He joked, kicking yet another nameless goon in the stomach.

“Don’t flatter yourself, yet. Apparently, your side job has been ruffling a few feathers. This one’s on Detective Grayson.”

Nightwing grinned even bigger.

“That’s great, now I know for sure that I’m doing a good job.”

“You have no survival instincts.” Oracle chided, but he could hear the laughter in her voice.

“Seriously, O. No bigger form of flattery than people paying to have me killed.”

“Not exactly…” Oracle said.

“What? It’s not even a full hit?!”

“Apparently, your friends are willing to pay a lot of money to have you assaulted, double if it’s in your own home. Side note, the address they have for you is wrong and you’re welcome for that.”

“That. Sucks.” Nightwing pouted, slamming the last of the goons into the concrete and sheathing his escrima sticks with a huff. “Bad guys have no creativity anymore. It’s all ‘beat people up in their own homes to teach them a lesson,’ it’s so lame! Times like this, I miss the Joker.”

“Calm down, Butt Wonder. You think I’d waste your time with something that boring?”

Nightwing’s eyes widened.

“Are you serious?!”

“Twenty-thousand dollars to the first person to provide evidence of raping Detective Grayson in his own home.” Oracle read off to him. Nightwing’s jaw dropped.

“That’s what it says?”

“To the letter.”

“Nothing about ropes or bondage or extra humiliation?”

“Nope.”

“Dammit.”

“It’s dealer’s choice, apparently.” Oracle laughed. “Ooh! Speak of the devil, you’ll never guess who just took it! Deathstroke.”

Nightwing froze, his cock twitching in extreme interest.

“Anyways, I thought you’d find it funny. I’m taking it down as we speak.”

“Don’t.”

The sound of keys clicking away stopped suddenly.

“Dick.”

“Leave it up.”

There was a very long pause.

“I feel obligated to say that this is definitely a bad idea.” Nightwing could hear Oracle frowning over the line, but she had a tell. He could hear the heat behind the words just as easily as he could tell how hard she was trying to hide it. Dick might have liked it rough, but that was _nothing_ compared to how much Babs loved to watch. “And definitely not a healthy way to deal with your rape fantasies.”

“Don’t pretend you’re not gonna watch.” Nightwing grinned. “I can put some more cameras up, give you the full picture with surround sound.”

“Are you sure?”

“You know how many times I’ve this exact fantasy? When am I gonna get another chance?”

“Alright. But if anything goes wrong, I’m sending in backup whether you like it or not.”

Dick grinned.

“I knew we were on the same brainlength.”

* * *

The security was decent. Not nearly good enough to stop Slade, but impressive enough for what his target must have made on a cop’s salary in Blüdhaven. He’d disabled all the alarms and made sure there was no trace of his forced entry before taking in the living room.

The room was just shy of messy, but it was a far cry from what Slade expected of the detective that had been deftly closing in on his client for months. Slade picked up the nearest pile of papers, rifling through to see if there was anything worth… liberating, but it was a useless combination of old newspaper clippings and baseball stat sheets. 

Confident that his presence hadn’t been noticed yet and seeing no reason to waste time, Slade headed straight for the bedroom. He eased the door open, waiting quietly until he heard the steady breathing that indicated his target was sound asleep.

Grayson was a heavy sleeper; not the trait Slade would’ve expected for a cop in a city this dirty. Of course, with decent security like he had, Grayson had no need to sleep on high alert. There was no reason to worry about anyone breaking into his room while he dozed on.

Slade was looking forward to changing that.

He moved through the room until he was standing at the head of the bed, right next to his target.

Grayson was a looker, that much was clear even in the dark. Watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, it was hard to reconcile the young, attractive man in front of him with the damage he’d done by systematically dismantling the city’s organized crime.

But he supposed there was a reason people said looks weren’t everything. Grayson was a rat, and he needed to be handled one way or another.

The kid was lying on his back, eyes closed and one of his arms hanging over the side of the mattress.

In one smooth motion, Slade ripped the covers off, grabbed him by the hair and yanked before roughly shoving him onto his stomach. Grayson was awake immediately, lashing out against the grip before he’d even figured out what was happening. Slade held him down, climbing onto the bed to set a knee on the kid’s back to hold him in place.

Grayson thrashed and yelled, struggling like a fish out of water. Slade pressed the back of his head into the pillow, easily holding him there. The wild, uncoordinated struggling became a desperate frenzy to free his face as Slade cut off his air.

“You’ve made yourself quite a lot of enemies, kid.” Slade leaned down, his mouth brushing against the shell of Grayson’s ear. He bucked in Slade’s grip, desperately trying to break free. “They sent me to teach you a lesson. You’re lucky. If you behave yourself, I won’t even have to kill you.”

He yanked on Grayson’s hair, pulling him back to allow him a chance to breathe. The kid gasped for air and his body shook in Slade’s grip.

“Who sent you?!” Grayson demanded in between desperate, wheezing breaths. “What do you want?!”

“You’re going to stop making problems for my boss.” Slade threatened, impressed despite himself. Even half asleep and with no warning, the kid was aware enough of the situation to skip the pointless questions. Grayson’s hands tightened into the sheets as he momentarily stopped struggling.

“And if I don’t?”

Slade grinned.

“That wasn’t a suggestion.”

Slade forced his head back down, enjoying the strangled yelp that escaped the kid’s mouth, and reached for the hemline of his pajama pants. He pulled them down, but somehow, Grayson managed to twist free of his grip and a surprisingly strong elbow to the chest knocked Slade backwards.

The kid lunged off the bed, uncaring that he’d left his pants behind. Slade was on him in an instant, seizing him roughly by the shoulder and throwing him back onto the bed hard enough that the headboard cracked the wall behind it.

Before he could recover, Slade pulled a pair of cuffs out and closed one end around Grayson’s wrist, looping it through the headboard before locking in his other wrist.

“Let me go! The kid shouted as he struggled and kicked, but the cuffs held firm.

“I think you already know that’s not going to happen. Behave yourself, and this might even be over soon.” Slade chided before he crossed the room to turn on a light. “Now then, let’s see what we’re working with?”

Grayson winced as the light snapped on, giving Slade a first look at how vibrantly blue his eyes were. The kid was even more handsome than he was in the dark; chiseled features on beautifully tanned skin, and he was surprisingly muscular for someone who sat at a desk all day. More interesting was the pattern of scars crisscrossing his body, a combination of slashes, punctures wounds and long-since healed bullet wounds.

So maybe Grayson had seen a bit of excitement as a beat cop, Slade thought to himself.

But the most enticing part was the fear shining in those brilliant blue eyes, the frantic desperation as he yanked at the cuffs in a futile attempt to free himself. Slade felt himself getting hard, and resisted the urge to stroke himself. He might’ve taken this job for the fun of it, and because the idea of having a pretty young cop helpless beneath him had been nothing short of irresistible, but Slade was first and foremost a professional.

Slade set up his equipment, making sure that the cameras were pointed in exactly the right places to catch every angle. His bosses hadn’t been picky about what kind of proof they wanted, but Slade was nothing if not thorough. Grayson protested the entire time, yelling increasingly violent threats and yanking at the cuffs as hard as he could. His legs thrashed, trying to give himself any leverage, but even if the cuffs weren’t making it impossible for him to turn over, there wasn’t anywhere for him to go.

The final red light blinked on, confirming that all the cameras were rolling, and Slade turned back to his captive.

“Now then, Detective Grayson. To business.”

Slade climbed onto the bed again and Grayson stiffened; Slade could hear his heart rate shoot up as the kid’s eyes locked onto his face.

“Get the fuck off me!” Grayson shouted, trying to use anger to get a hold of himself before the panic overtook him.

“It’s time that you learned what happens to bad little boys who stick their noses where they don’t belong.” Slade said, reaching for the neckline of Grayson’s pajama shirt.

“Who the hell are you?!”

He tried his hardest to resist, but there was nothing he could do as Slade tore through the collar and ripped the shirt all the way down to reveal the kid’s bare chest.

“What are you doing?! Get off me!” Grayson shouted, yanking at the hands suspended over his head. From where he was sitting, Slade could feel his heart hammering away inside his chest, so fast Slade was almost tempted to warn him not to hyperventilate.

Almost.

After all, it didn’t make much a of difference to Slade’s plans if the kid was still conscious.

“Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” Slade mused, reaching for the roll of duct tape he’d brought with him for precisely this purpose. The kid protested as loudly as he could, but he couldn’t stop Slade from shutting him up by wrapping tape securely around his mouth. Slade ignored his stifled shouts in favor of tugging down the waistband of his boxers.

He sat back to admire his handiwork, and he couldn’t help but smirk. Grayson might have been terrified for his life, but his cock was a different story altogether. Slade wrapped a hand around the base of it, enjoying the frantic, muffled protest that came out of the kid’s mouth. He struggled as Slade lifted up his legs, attempting to kick him away, but Slade easily maneuvered him where he wanted in order to get the best view of his ass.

And what an ass it was.

Round, firm to the touch, with an empty hole that was just begging Slade to fill it.

Slade stuck a gloved finger in dry. Grayson let out a gasp, his cries muffled from the tape covering his mouth. The cries grew louder as Slade forced his finger in deeper, first one knuckle, then another until the base of his finger was pressed up against Grayson’s ass.

The muscles were hot and tight around Slade’s finger, and as the kid cried out from the painful, blunt intrusion, Slade smirked at the idea that Grayson had never had so much as a finger up his ass. Let alone a cock of Slade’s impressive girth.

His cock twitched at the thought of that hot, tight muscle around it and Slade pulled out suddenly. He added another finger, roughly forcing the two digits past the rings of muscle and working Grayson’s tight, hot hole open. Pained gasps came out of the kid’s mouth as he struggled uselessly, pleading sounds that were closer to sobs than anything intelligible. Slade shoved a third finger in, knowing it was too much, too soon. Grayson’s dry hole resisted the entry, and Grayson himself let out a sob, the first tears spilling out of his blue eyes.

Slade grinned, looking up to draw those eyes to him.

“If you ask nicely, I’ll make it easier.”

Tears streaming down Grayson’s face, he nodded frantically.

“Good boy.” Slade praised, enjoying the flush that spread from Grayson’s face all the way down at the words. The kid had a praise kink, wasn’t that a pleasant surprise?

Slade pulled out a bottle of lube and generously slicked the fingers of his gloves before drizzling a stream over Grayson’s red, puckered hole. Grayson let out an involuntary hiss at the sudden cold, and that second was all Slade gave him to adjust before pushing back in.

The lubricant made it easier for Slade’s fingers to press in and out, but there was nothing gentle about the pace Slade set, or the forceful scissoring as he forced Grayson wider and wider.

Between the terrified and pained gasping sounds escaping the kid’s mouth, the sight of his muscles rippling as he pulled desperately at the cuffs holding him, and the tight asshole gradually loosening under the assault, it wasn’t long before Slade’s cock was straining against his pants.

Grayson let out a confused, almost hopeful sound was Slade pulled his fingers out completely. He looked up at Slade with tearful eyes, muffled pleas escaping through the tape keeping him quiet. It was adorable; he thought they were done.

Slade reached for his belt, opening the latch and pulling down his pants so his cock could spring free. Grayson let out a strangled gasp, his body twitching like he was trying to scramble back. With his thighs held firmly around Slade’s hips, he didn’t get far.

That didn’t stop Grayson from trying. Slade dribbled a healthy line of lube down his own shaft, before taking his dick in hand and stroking up and down.

“Don’t worry,” Slade smirked, his cock almost unbearably hard at the sight of Grayson practically in tears beneath him, frantically trying to pull away. “I’m clean.”

Grayson let out a loud, desperate bleat, and Slade was almost tempted to take the tape off just to hear the litany of frantic, desperate begging.

Instead, he lined up the head of his cock to Grayson’s hole and shoved in. Grayson cried out, his muscles clenching around Slade’s dick. Slade let out a groan, pleasure shooting through him at the slick, tight heat.

He reached down to hoist up Grayson’s legs, shifting himself on the bed until he was positioned just right. A helpless whine escaped the kid’s throat as Slade began to move, but that was nothing compared to the distressed cries as the pace picked up. Slade set a grueling pace, fucking his ass roughly while the kid cried out, helpless to do anything but just take it.

“That’s it. That’s a good bitch.” Slade grunted, lost in the friction and the heat and the adrenaline rushing through his veins. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. You should’ve been a fucking whore, Grayson. You’re made for this.”

All too soon, Slade felt his orgasm building as Grayson sobbed underneath him, helpless as Slade’s cock speared him open and ripped him apart. The rattling of the handcuffs, along with Grayson’s ass clenching around him as Slade slammed home sent him over the edge. Slade’s hips stuttered as he came, emptying his cum deep inside the kid, enjoying the disgusted, horrified sound Grayson makes.

He keeps fucking the kid through the last of his orgasm, and when he finally looks down, tears are streaming down his face. But even better, he’s rock hard, his erect cock leaking precome. If Slade was a nicer man, he might have helped the kid out. Instead, Slade pulled out, enjoying the sight of his release spilling out of the kid’s hole.

Grayson relaxed, slumping in his bonds, horror and revulsion written on his body. But even more than that, he looked relieved. Slade briefly considered showing the kid exactly why it was a bad idea to let his guard down, but he’d gotten what he’d come for.

Slade wiped himself off on the sheets and got up, tucking himself back into his pants and closing his belt.

“Do the smart thing from now on, kid. Don’t make me come back.”

Slade turned to go, but something glinted in the light, catching his eye. He looked down to see a lock on the lowest drawer of the bedside table, innocuous that Slade had almost missed it.

“What do we have here?” Slade mused.

He moved towards the drawer and on the bed, Grayson stiffened. In an instant, all the relief was replaced with panic, and then he was yanking at the bonds, muffled yelps and desperate begging sounds coming through the duct tape over his mouth. Whatever it was, the kid clearly didn’t want Slade to go anywhere near it. Tonight had already been fruitful, but Slade’s instincts told him it was about to get quite a bit more interesting.

The drawer in the bedside table wasn’t exactly the most secure hiding spot, but the detective had made his share of stupid choices… like the one that had led Slade here in the first place. So whatever he was hiding was bound to be good; money, drugs, _stolen evidence_ , anything that could be incriminating enough to make the kid panic like that.

It was being held closed with a standard combination lock; Slade could pick it, or even just shoot it off, but there was an easier way. He turned back to his captive who was still restraineds and helpless on the bed.

“What’s the combination?”

Grayson shook his head back and forth, stubbornness clear underneath the desperation. Slade reached down for his pistol and pressed it to the underside of Grayson’s jaw. The kid paled, a shudder running down his body as the color leeched out of his skin.

“I don’t think you heard me right.” Slade reached forwards and slowly peeled the duct tape off Grayson’s face with his free hand. Grayson didn’t move, his eyes straining down to keep watch on Slade’s trigger finger. “What is the combination?”

The kid swallowed, a nervous bead of sweat dripping down his brow.

“Forty-eight, sixteen, thirty-one.”

“Good boy.” Slade praised, digging the barrel of the gun into the fleshy underside of Grayson’s chin. He smirked as Grayson flinched, but there was something in his eyes that made Slade look closer. There was fear, plenty of it, but underneath that… well, even if Slade wasn’t an expert in human tells, there was no mistaking the fact that the kid was still rock hard. Slade pulled the gun away, turning back to the bedside table.

“Now then, let’s see what you’re hiding…”

“Don’t!” Grayson shouted, tugging helplessly on the cuffs. “Please! I’ll pay you whatever you want—”

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Slade turned the lock to the last digit and the lock clicked open. He tugged on the drawer to find…

Rope. High quality rope, and a lot of it. And underneath the rope, the rest of the drawer was filled to the brim with sex toys. Dildos, plugs, anal beads, blindfolds, spreader bars, and an array of things that Slade barely even recognized.

Slade pulled out a thick leather collar and one of his eyebrows shot up. He turned, holding it up for Grayson to see.

“Care to explain this, detective?”

“I… it’s not… please just…” Grayson stammered, but the fear in his eyes was betrayed by the unmistakable twitch of his cock. A smirk pulled onto Slade’s face and he could feel himself starting to get hard again. Just one of the benefits of the serum.

“You’re just a sick little slut, aren’t you? I bet you’ve fantasized about something just like this. Being tied up and helpless while a big bad man has his way with you. I’m happy to oblige, after all, why should I have all the fun tonight?”

“Please.” Grayson begged, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “Just… just go. Please. I… I won’t…”

“Shh…” Slade shushed him, unlocking the collar and approaching the bed. “We both know you’re a slut, I’m just giving you what you want.”

“Don’t!” Grayson begged, thrashing against the cuffs as Slade wrapped the thick collar around his throat, tightening it enough that the kid wouldn’t be able to forget the pressure around his throat anytime soon.

“Beg all you want, kid, it doesn’t make any difference to me.” Slade trailed a finger across his chest, circling the kid’s left nipple before twisting roughly. Grayson cried out, struggling anew. He kicked out, catching Slade across the hip and knocking him back.

“Get off me!” Grayson shouted. Slade slapped him across the face, the sound cracking through the air.

“If you want to play rough, you should have said so.” Slade picked up two coils of rope and set to work binding the kid’s legs down, but as he began tying them to the end posts, he made a fascinating discovery; Grayson was insanely flexible. Slade couldn’t resist testing the kid’s limits; by the time he was done securing him, the ropes kept his legs spread wide enough that he was past a full split, knees fully bent so his thighs pressed into his calves. And the kid barely even looked uncomfortable; scared out of his mind, sure, but his body perfectly adjusted to being contorted into a shape that would snap another man’s hips.

Slade turned back to the drawer.

The cuffs would do for now, and besides, Slade was enjoying watching him struggle. And as much as the idea of stuffing one of those inflatable gags down his throat appealed to him, the constant stream of curses and pleas was getting Slade harder than he’d been in a while. But the nipple clamps were a perfect addition; so was the cock cage that Grayson violently resisted.

Or at least, he tried to resist. Slade didn’t have any problem forcing him into it, and the sight of the kid’s cock straining against the metal was almost as good as the desperate keening sound Grayson made as the pressure became painful.

Slade almost pitied him; all riled up and nowhere to go.

He took a moment to just take in the view; if he’d thought the kid was pretty before, that was nothing compared to how Grayson looked now as he begged Slade to let him out, to stop, to fucking let him come, god _PLEASE just let him come._

The second round was even more fun than the first, and it was clear from the way the threats and begging gave way to desperate curses that the kid agreed, even if he hadn’t wanted to play in the first place.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” Grayson moaned, hands clenching uselessly in their cuffs. Slade decided to reward the kid for good behavior. He changed angles before slamming home.

“Fuck!” The kid moaned as hit his prostate, a shiver running the entire length of his body. “Fuck, Slade!”

Slade froze, cock still buried deep in his ass. How the fuck did the kid know his… who was… how could he…

Grayson froze too, locking eyes with him in confusion. Then, as if a switch had flipped, the fear and tension in his body slipping away as a coy grin stretched across his face.

“Well don’t stop now, it was just getting good.”

Slade’s head spun as he tried to wrap his brain around the sudden shift. He knew that voice, but more importantly, he knew that cocky, self-assured playful tone. Grayson pouted, seemingly unconcerned that he was still trapped and impaled on Slade’s cock.

“Really? After all we’ve been through, you don’t recognize me? You wound me, Slade.”

“Nightwing?!” Slade demanded, shock coursing through him.

He tried to pull back, but Grayson easily slipped his wrist out of the cuff and yanked him back down by the front of his shirt.

“Come on, Slade. Don’t be like that. We were having fun.”

Slade frowned, suddenly furious at being tricked.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, you little shit.”

“Like you have any ground to stand on. Raping an innocent man in his own home? For shame, Deathstroke, I thought you had standards.” Nightwing shot back.

“I am going to shut you up so hard.” Slade threatened.

“Ooh, pretty words. You gonna make good on that?” Nightwing grinned back, somehow grinding down on Slade’s lap despite the fact he was still tied up. Slade frowned, but his cock was rock hard where it was still buried inside the hero. “Come on, you’ve got me at your mercy, all to yourself. It’s a perfect chance to teach a mouthy little bird like me a lesson on how to behave.”

Slade looked down, taking in the sight of the hero he begrudgingly respected tied up beneath him. He wasn’t helpless, and he certainly hadn’t learned his lesson yet. But Slade could fix that.

He grinned, wrapping a huge hand around the collar still squeezing Nightwing’s throat. Beneath his hand, the hero’s pulse jumped as Slade began to squeeze, but his cock twitched eagerly at the rough treatment.

“When you put it like that, how could I resist?”

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of the story is: um... chase your dreams? 
> 
> Happy birthday Q, I hope you liked it! You're an amazing friend and I hope this story was everything you wanted it to be, because you deserve nothing but the best!


End file.
